


Девушка Альфы

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под впечатлением от арта - http://huntinghounds.deviantart.com/art/Alpha-s-girl-361121153?q=gallery%3Ahuntinghounds%2F37832871&qo=42<br/>Внимание - фем!Стайлз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка Альфы

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание - фем!Стайлз

Стайлз готовит кофе. На кухне тепло и пахнет свежей выпечкой.  
Еще несколько лет назад она с трудом могла бы представить, что будут, и очень часто будут, вот такие спокойные утренние часы, солнечные и теплые, но факт остается фактом.  
Сейчас она стоит, опираясь бедром о край стола, машинально размешивая сахар в кофе, и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Ей видна лужайка перед домом и край леса, на улице тепло и солнечно.  
Уже далеко не ранее утро, они сегодня разоспались и это здорово. Раньше им редко получалось выспаться, а иногда и вообще поспать.  
Стайлз поджимает губы, вспоминая, что несколько лет назад их жизнь была похожа на поле боевых действий сверхъестественных существ и людей с необычными способностями, причем в разной комбинации и, как правило, с численным перевесом их противника. С тех времен мало что изменилось, и в то же время очень много. Она переводит взгляд на чашку и завороженно смотрит как кофе вращается по кругу. Тогда были темные времена. И она отстраненно думает, что так и не научилась пить кофе из обычных чашек - молоко из бутылки, кофе из кружки.

Дерек первое время постоянно фыркал и удивлялся, как в такую маленькую занозу может поместиться столько жидкости, и подтрунивал сбегать "на дорожку", когда вся стая собиралась на очередную вылазку. А однажды, когда они замерзали прячась в лесу, сказал почти стуча зубами: «Вот сейчас бы я с радостью выпил бы твоего приторно-сладкого кофе хоть целую бадью».  
Стайлз захихикала и напомнила, что тогда он точно побегал бы здесь на дорожку, причем в прямом смысле. Дерек скалился и в темноте Стайлз не сразу сообразила, что на самом деле он улыбается. Тогда это так ее поразило, все сразу - они сейчас в самой жопе, за ними открыта охота, они замерзают в лесу, и Дерек первый раз искренне улыбается, ей улыбается.  
«Дерек, улыбайся чаще. Вот так, - сказала она тогда. - Когда ты так улыбаешься, все становится немного по-другому, намного лучше».  
На самом деле Стайлз не вкладывала в эти слова второй смысл, но Дерек все ровно понял и хотел ей ответить, но не получилось. Альфы их нашли, они были близко.  
Дерек обхватил ладонями ее лицо, смотрел какое-то время в глаза и, оттолкнув, приказал бежать.  
В тот момент еще никто из них не знал, что они выживут.  
Что приняв решение вернуться и ворвавшись внутрь круга стоящих Альф, Стайлз прижмется спиной к полуобращенному Дереку и скажет: «Я никуда не уйду, мое место здесь».  
Что Альфы будут какое-то время стоять, разглядывая сбившуюся в кучу потрепанную стаю - молодого неопытного Альфу и таких же бет, бывшего каниму, молодую охотницу, рыжую девушку с ментальной связью с воскресшим оборотнем и простого человека, еще совсем девчонку, но с таким сильным жизненным стержнем, что когда она вбежала в круг, вся стая преобразилась и Альфы поняли, им не победить - связь стаи стала настолько сильна, а Альфа настолько нацелен защитить свое, что им уже не победить. И альфы ушли. Конечно не сразу и не просто так. И даже один раз подловили Стайлз, но цели уничтожать стаю или ее членов уже не было...

Да, они много пережили вместе.  
Стайлз нахмурилась, вспоминая, как после очередной стычки с Альфами она обрабатывала раны Скотта и Дерека и тихо плакала. Дерек злился, скалил зубы и привычно сверкал глазами, а Скотт гладил ее то по руке, то по спине и постоянно шептал: «Все хорошо, Стайлз. Все хорошо. Мы живы. Я жив. Дерек жив. Стая успела вовремя. Все скоро заживет. Все хорошо».

Альфы тогда здорово их подрали, решили проучить, Скотт еще долго сверкал своими боевыми ранениями, а Дерек был особенно неразговорчив. Именно тогда Стайлз поняла, что это не просто интерес к молодому мужчине, оборотню, это что-то большее.  
Тот зов она будет помнить всегда, вернее это был не зов, Дерек с ней тогда прощался, навсегда. На Стайлз тогда накатила такая волна боли, что она чуть не потеряла сознание. Она смогла понять где они, узнала место. Как смогла это понять, она до сих пор не может объяснить, главное, что стая успела вовремя. Чертово везение Стилински! Не хотелось бы надеяться только на него.  
А в следующее полнолуние, накануне ее отъезда в колледж, Дерек пришел к ней. В обличии Альфы.  
Стайлз одевала футболку, а когда посмотрела в большое зеркало перед собой, наткнулась на горящий красный взгляд. Альфа стоял в паре метров за ее спиной, не шевелился, часто дышал и скалился. И Стайлз с ужасом поняла, что Дерек пришел не убивать, - одержимый Альфа может не только убивать.  
«Не смей, - прошептала она тогда не поворачиваясь. - Не смей, Дерек».  
От звука ее голоса Альфа вздрогнул, как от удара и заскулил, да так, что Стайлз охватил озноб, упал на колени, как-будто ноги его уже не держали, и подполз к ней. И уже Дерек обнял ее за бедра, прижимаясь лбом к пояснице. Горячие пальцы без острых когтей крепко держали, прижимая к голой груди, Дерек глубоко дышал, обжигая ее спину горячим дыханием и молчал. А когда Стайлз осторожно прикоснулась к его пальцам и тихо окликнула, Дерек на мгновение сильнее прижал ее к себе, отпустил, и, не говоря ни слова, выпрыгнул в окно.  
А утром Скотт осторожно поскребся в раму окна, спрашивая разрешения войти и на удивленный взгляд Стайлз сказал, что вчера ночью был здесь. Появился как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек завыл и в человеческом обличии обнял ее. Они его не заметили. Даже выпрыгивая из окна уже волком, Дерек не учуял Скотта, стоящего рядом на крыше, и совсем не обратил внимания, что когда рванул в лес, на лужайке перед домом чуть не сбил с ног Питера.  
Скотта рассказал, что накануне Дерек приказал Питеру посадить себя на цепь в подвале, но не помогло. Услышав разговор на кухне, о том что Стайлз скоро уезжает в колледж, он, обратившись Альфой выломал железную дверь и сорвался в сторону города. Понимая куда рванул не контролирующий себя Альфа, Питер и Скотт побежали следом.  
А много позже Дерек рассказал ей чуть более полную версию происходящего: что у него сорвало якорь, совсем. Вырвало с корнем и протащило так, что Дерек чуть не сломался. Он не ожидал. Его как-будто вырубило и он очнулся, только когда запрыгивал в окно ее комнаты. В тот момент он, человек, пережил такой ужас, что не мог даже пошевелиться, это передалось внутреннему волку, который взял почти полный контроль над человеком, но Стайлз так на него посмотрела...  
«Твоя обреченность и боль остановила меня тогда. И мой ужас. Ты уже поняла зачем я пришел. Я увидел это в твоих глазах, а еще я увидел, что в любом случае это будет убийство. И тогда я нашел свой новый якорь. Мне страшно подумать, что я мог бы сделать, если бы не сдержался, но моя человеческая сущность нуждалась в тебе даже больше, чем волчья, а ты никогда бы не простила меня, если бы я тебя так предал».

Стайлз грустно улыбнулась и отпила кофе, он немного остыл, именно такой она любит. И вздохнула, вспоминая, что следующие несколько месяцев были ужасны.

Дерека нигде не было и Стайлз уехала в колледж не попрощавшись, а главное, не объяснившись. Она так сильно на него разозлилась, что когда приехала проведать отца, не поехала к дому Хейлов. Скотт рассказывал о ремонте, о стае, о Дереке. Он объяснил ей, что Дерек тогда не мог остаться, это было опасно, Стайлз кивала и упорно встречалась со стаей у себя дома или в городе. Стайлз решила, что если она ему нужна, то Дерек сам должен сделать первый шаг, в конце концов он же мужчина, хоть и оборотень.  
И он пришел. В последний вечер перед отъездом.  
Дерек стоял под окном и кидал в стекло маленькие камешки, вызывая ее. Вот так глупо, по-студенчески.  
И когда Стайлз выглянула, сказал: «Прости меня».  
«Ты больше так не будешь?»  
Дерек улыбнулся: «Нет, я никуда не убегу».  
Сначала они сидели на крыше, и Дерек впервые ее поцеловал. И это был самый красивый первый поцелуй в истории оборотней Соединенных Штатов. Звездное небо, теплая кожа и осторожное касание губ. Стайлз еще не было восемнадцати, а Дерек оказался слишком серьезен в вопросе секса с несовершеннолетней, поэтому ничего не было... к огромному сожалению Стайлз. А потом Дерек спал рядом, а Стайлз разглядывала его татуировку.  
Он несколько раз приезжал к ней в колледж и весь кампус стоял на ушах от "парня на черном Комаро".  
Стайлз каждый раз передергивало, когда она слышала обрывки фраз типа: «О, он такой дикий». Пришлось сказать Дереку, чтобы не рисовался, а то у Стайлз начнутся приступы ревности такой силы, что придется дышать в пакет.  
Дерек тогда хохотал несколько минут, почему-то представляя ее с пакетом на башке, а потом добавил, что это все еще смешнее, потому что ревновать не к чему - он и его волк полностью принадлежат ей.  
А когда Стайлз в следующий раз приехала домой, ей исполнилось 18.  
Дерек стоял посередине комнаты, а она перед ним. Стайлз стянула футболку и он увидел в отражении зеркала ее спину с трискелионом на том же месте, что и у него. Дерек какое-то время неверяще смотрел в зеркало и Стайлз чуть развернулась, чтобы посмотреть как оно все выглядит.  
Да, они отлично смотрятся вместе - миниатюрная гибкая девушка с короткой стильной стрижкой и необычной татуировкой на спине и крупный сильный молодой мужчина, на лице которого Стайлз тогда впервые увидела умиротворенность...

\- Доброе утро. Где стая? - хрипло доносится от двери, вырывая Стайлз из воспоминаний, теплые пальцы оттягивают ее горловину майки вниз и теплые губы касаются спины - раз, два, три. Стайлз улыбается, вспоминая, как Дерек первый раз поцеловал ее татуировку. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее - три поцелуя в центр каждого завитка, теперь это стало традицией.  
\- Доброе. Разъехались по разным волчьим темным делишкам.  
\- Что есть пожрать? - все еще сонно спрашивает Дерек, обнимая, и положив голову ей на плечо.  
Стайлз косится на него - у Дерека закрыты глаза, еще не совсем проснулся.  
\- В сарае есть курица, можешь ее выпустить и устроить веселые старты, будет что пожрать волку, а для людей у нас на завтрак омлет, кофе и овсяное печенье.  
\- О, кстати, про волка, - лениво продолжает Дерек. - Он недоволен, что проснулся в кровати один.  
\- Зато он сможет пожрать с утра овсяное печенье от Стилински, - довольно улыбается Стайлз. И Дерек смотрит на нее и ухмыляется:  
\- Надеюсь в этот раз оно сладкое?  
\- Эй! Это было только один раз! - возмущается Стайлз и разворачивается в объятиях лицом к Дереку. - И это был первый раз когда я вообще пекла печенье! К тому же на новой кухне! Я волновалась!  
Он смотрит на нее и улыбается, открыто и легко. Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы вспомнить, что он умеет искренне улыбаться.  
\- Ты невероятная растяпа...  
\- Ах ты... - Стайлз пытается ущипнуть его за бок, но Дерек прижимает ее руки и нежно целует в нос.  
\- ...была, а сейчас крутая девушка Альфы.  
\- То-то же! - хмыкает Стайлз и целует его в колючий подбородок. - Иди мойся... и брейся, а я пока сделаю омлет.  
Дерек кивает, целует ее в переносицу и выходит из кухни. Стайлз наблюдает за ним, разглядывая трикселион на спине, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей, на чуть сползающие на бедра домашние штаны и трогательные ямочки на пояснице. Дерек поднимается по лестнице и штаны обтягивают крепкие подтянутые ягодицы и Стайлз вдруг думает: «А что было бы, если б я была парнем?»  
Ее глаза округляются, она трясет головой, пытаясь скинуть наваждение: этот парень, как и она, такой же неугомонный, болтливый и смелый и Дереку с ним во сто крат тяжелее, но он неосознанно доверят ему.  
Стайлз еще раз трясет головой, окончательно стряхивая наваждение и берется за готовку. Завтрак для Альфы - это святое. Их жизнь изменилась.


End file.
